1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image creating device, an image creating method and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a portrait creation device that creates a portrait by using feature points of face parts such as eyes, a nose, a mouth, ears, and a facial contour (see JP 2004-145625).
Moreover, there has been known a game device in which characters are created by combining part objects with one another. The part objects are prepared for each of regions in advance (see JP 2008-061896).
In the above conventional techniques, because the face image which is input is not always facing the front direction, there has been a problem that the balance between the components and the face contour image becomes unbalanced and an unnatural portrait will be created when creating a portrait by placing the main components of the face such as eyes, nose, mouth and the like, which are not facing the front direction, in a prepared face contour image which is facing the front direction.